Winter Solstice with Trevor & Mrs Conductor
by ThatOtakuInClass
Summary: Thurston is usually alone during Winter Solstice, but when his professor invited him to spend it with her & Trevor, he accepted it, though they all learn a bit more about each other [HumanAU, {used canon Trevor Troodon}] [Sorry in advance for the potential cringe. rated T just because Trevor nuzzles into Mrs. C's shoulder]


_**{AUTHOUR'S NOTE:}**_

_Sorry that this may be a little late, & sorry about Chapter 14 of Secrets on the Rails, but here's a Winter Solstice fanfic, Sorry that it's a little cringey, I rushed it... ;v; _

Thurston paced a bit back & forth in front of Mrs. Conductor's house, it was so kind of her to give him an invitation to spend Winter Solstice with her. She knew that Thurston & his family didn't really get along, he gently knocked on the door & Mrs. Conductor opened it & smiled "Hello, Thurston, you're on time," she said sweetly.

Thurston only revealed a small smile "Well, i really shouldn't be late for Winter Solstice! Especially when i was given an invitation to spend it with someone that i'm close to," Thurston said. Mrs. Conductor smiled then laughed "I thought you & Sonny were close! I'm just your professor Thurston," Mrs. Conductor said. Thurston shook his head "Well, don't tell anyone about this but i always saw you as a second mother, since i was roughly 12 years old! My own mother & i don't really get along, even though you were really strict, you never put me down for my failures," Thurston said blushing in embarrassment.

Mrs. Conductor raised one of her eyebrows "Is that why you always had a habit of cheating during races?" She asked. Thurston frowned & nodded, "y-yes, I'm trying desperately to stop that, but i end up doing it anyways, My mother always wanted me to conduct the Dinosaur Train, because you outshone her in Conductor School years earlier, & my mother didn't want Sonny Boy to take the reins, so i did everything i could to get to the top, even if it meant cheating," Thurston explained. Mrs. Conductor's eyes widened "I never meant to outshine her, i just wanted to do well in my studies, i always remembered us being friendly with each other, but the past is the past, you on the other hand, have been a significantly better student than she was to be honest," she said. That made Thurston feel a little better, his mother did indeed have a terrible attitude when it came to her studies when she was young, at least that's what his grandparents & father said.

They went inside & Thurston saw the food placed on the table, practically a feast, were there more guests? "Where is everyone?" He asked. Mrs. Conductor smiled "Well, they WERE going to come, but everyone had other plans & told me so last minute, so i made all this food for practically nothing, such a waste, Though Sonny & Leo are stuck in Laramidia because the last train heading to this end of the neighbourhood left just before they got on so they have an excuse, their siblings however had plenty of time to tell me! Trevor is at the Ice age for the night for some business, He won't be back until tomorrow morning," She said sounding annoyed. Thurston knew that meant they told her just before he himself arrived. Mrs. Conductor drew out a heavy sigh "I'll put some of it away for Trevor, Leo & Sonny when they come here in the morning, we'll give what's left afterwards to your coworkers, they might get hungry after a long shift, the only reason Sonny had the day off was because he was showing signs of burning out, i swear, sometimes he works a little too hard, He's just like his father that way," she said. Thurston giggled a bit, oh boy will he be delighted to see Sonny's face when he tells him that he knew some things Sonny would prefer nobody outside of the family to know.

After the two had dinner & put some away for Sonny, Trevor & Leo, they had given the rest to their coworkers, who accepted it graciously, happily eating the well made food before them, especially the kitchen staff on the trains, who usually depend on leftovers from the day to feed themselves, Thurston felt a bit happier from it. They walked back to Mrs. Conductor's house & they just sat there in the living room, drinking tea, enjoying the warmth of the fire from the fireplace, Thurston glanced at the photographs on the wall every now & then, every photo was one of a relative, at least that's what Thurston assumed. He turned to see his professor reading a book he did wonder what it was about, but he didn't really want to ask, she seemed rather interested in that book. Mrs. Conductor glanced up to see Thurston sort of staring at her book, she smiled "It's a journal, Trevor & I wrote in it daily before he got lost, so it just sat here, i like to read it every now & then, to think that we changed so much through the past 14 years feels a lottle crazy," she said. She then smirked "I never let any of our children to read it, i think they would get a little overwhelmed by it, Sonny especially, plus he'll get very embarrassed," she said laughing. Thurston chuckled himself "I'll take your word for it," feeling a little nervous thay maybe they wrote some things about him in there as well, this made Mrs. Conductor laugh even more "Don't worry Thurston, if there's anything mentioning you, it isn't so bad," she replied. Thurston laughed himself before sinking into the seat in embarrassment, his face bright red as he stared down at the book he was reading himself, was he ever mentioned in said journal? Even though he wanted to know, at the same time, he really didn't.

They spent the entire evening just chatting with each other until the door opened, it was Trevor, he smiled as he greeted Thurston & hugged his wife. "Sorry I'm late, the train schedule is out of wack today," he said. Mrs. Conductor laughed as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek "Late? You're early, you told me yesterday that you won't be able to come over until tomorrow morning at the earliest, but i can understand that that's the reason Sonny & Leo missed their train, the holidays always mess up scheduling on all fronts," she said. Thurston nodded in agreement "I did tell Sonny boy to take the train earlier today, but he said that it was fine," he said. Trevor laughed a bit as he wrapped his arms around Mrs. Conductor who laughed & messed up his hair "They know that I'll leave them some leftovers," she said. Trevor paused long enough to look around & noticed it was just the 3 of them "Where's the others?" He asked, wondering about their other 4 children. Mrs. Conductor drew out a heavy & exhausted sounding sigh "They all said that they had plans & told me literally last minute, Ellie & Luna were the only ones who apologized, though i did understand why they didn't show up, Ether on the other hand i just know that he just doesn't want to interact with Sarah, so i won't hassle him about it," she explained. Trevor pouted slightly "Oh, & our 2 older sons just had some bad luck? Okay," he said. He smiled at Thurston "Did you like the meal? I know that my dearest here makes the best Gingko casserole!" He replied. Mrs. Conductor laughed "I do not! My Grandmother made the best Gingko casserole! Plus Trudy down the street makes it better than i do," she said. Thurston laughed finding he moment not only funny, but cute, he calmed himself down why was he acting so unlike himself? Trevor smiled as he went straight to he living room "Let's go tell some stories! It'll be fun!" He said joyfully as he went on ahead. Mrs. Conductor smiled as she encouraged Thurston to join them, he happily accepted her invitation. Trevor wrapped his arms around his wife & kissed her cheek & nuzzling into her shoulder "You smell really nice today!" he said sweetly, Mrs. Conductor smiled brightly "You have become really sweet since i last saw you! You're less egotistical!" Mrs. Conductor said laughing. Trevor smirked "You have become less strict yourself! & have become more in touch with your childish side!" He replied. They both laughed hugging each other & messing up with each other's hair, Thurston smiled at how sweet they were together.

They all enjoyed the rest of Winter Solstice together, laughing & telling stories until the sun rose the next morning, Thurston left to his own home in a happier mood, with a big, smug looking smile on his face so Sonny was not that suspicious if they cross paths, confident that Trevor & Mrs. Conductor kept this Winter Solstice their little secret.


End file.
